Once A Family, Always A Family
by Kigo Stories
Summary: The Black Sisters have children and one ends up doing something in sake of saving their mother. With that said and done, the mother finds out years later that her child saved the world and started the most unpredictable relationship in the Wizarding World.


I let someone read this and they said the way I told the age thing threw them off and that I should explain it so I am going to explain it now... if you don't read this... not my fault. Bellatrix, two years later, Andromeda, two years later, Narcissa. Hermione, two months later, Nymphadora, two months later, Draco. Also, there is a twist, when the Golden Trio disappeared they only talk to Ginny, Luna, and Neville... that's it.

Kigo Stories

Bellatrix LeStrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting in a room together with their children that were playing on the floor. Their children were only five and two months apart each, with Bellatrix's daughter being the oldest. It was rather funny because they themselves were two years apart each, with Bellatrix being the oldest.

Hermione LeStrange, Nymphadora Tonks, and Draco Malfoy, being the children playing with one other on the floor, watched as their mothers talked to one other happily. The three kids knew that when the adults started talking they never seem to notice anything else. Even with the way that the sisters and their protectiveness toward their kids and one other, someone could hit them, they might not see it.

Hermione grabbed Draco's and Nymphadora's hand and pulled them up to follow her out of the room away from the women to plan something devious. The women watched the interaction, but pretended not to notice to see what their children do when they are not watching them. Once the kids walked out the room quietly, surprising them because their only five, they followed them silently.

"D'ey might punwish us if d'ey finds owt guys." Draco said after they were a good distance from the women, or so they thought.

"Downt worry mumma boy." Nymphadora said.

Hermione snorted at the total opposite cousins she had. "You two really need to work on your speaking."

"Ohw yeah? Says the wne who fwaks it wit mummy and Auntie's." Nymphadora and Draco said at the same time.

"Shut up." Hermione said and continued to walk down the hallway. Once they got to the door to the library they walked in and Hermione walked right over to the paper that she had placed underneath the couch in there. "We really need to pull this off right."

"Plan cookie!" Draco giggled at the name. So did Nymphadora. Hermione rolled her eyes.

While the toddlers went over the plans their mothers were outside the door looking at one other nodding their heads they got up and walked over to the kitchen to grab the cookie jar and bring it into the room they were in. And sat down.

"I cannot believe that my daughter talks just like she was." Bellatrix said after a minute. "I can't believe that she was that mean either."

"I didn't even know they could plan like that." Andromeda said and looked at her little sister. "You baby Draco?"

"Of course I do." Narcissa looked baffled at her older sisters. "What? You act like you don't baby your child."

"We do, they just don't show it as much as he does now do they?" Andromeda answered back.

~Toddlers~

"They fell for it guys." Hermione said once she noticed their mothers walking away from the room. "Now we can go and get the cookies." With that she grabbed the ball that they were going to throw at the vase. "Come on."

They all walked over to the door that you couldn't see them when they walked out of the room; handing the ball over to Draco who threw it all the way at the vase at the other side of the room smashing it. The women came running out at the smash and they ran into the room with the cookies.

Nymphadora grabbing the cookies, because she was the tallest; sitting on the couch, they opened the lid and pulled one out and started to eat it, while their mothers walked back into the room seeing them eating the cookies.

"How did they..." "What just..." "I'm confused." They said at the same moment.

Hermione was the first one to finish her cookie. "Told you." She said looking at the other two. She got off the couch and walked over to her mother wanting up. Once she was in her mother's arms she kissed her on the cheek and started to tell them how they did it.

Bellatrix laughed along with her sisters at Hermione's little plan to get cookies. Seeing how they always tell them 'No,' they had to wait to get them until its bed or a snack and they had wanted one then.

"How did you know we were going to follow you?" Andromeda asked the kids.

"Because if I know my mother enough, she would have gotten curious and dragged you two with her." Hermione answered after a moment of thought. Bellatrix looked guilty. "I just had to wait until Draco or Dora said something about cookies. Which he did and then she agreed with her giggle."

"Hewmiowe is werry snweky." Draco said.

"Dats why I wisten to her." Nymphadora answered. "I get wat I want if I wun it by her."

They all looked at the girl in question as she was putting her hands together and making little sparks. Bellatrix's eyes widened. "How are you doing that sweetie?"

"Doing what?" Hermione looked at her mother.

"That sparky thing."

"Oh." She did it again. "I don't know." She continued doing it. The other two tried to do it, with no success. Andromeda and Narcissa calmed a little at the thought that they weren't doing it.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and handed it to her daughter who studied it quietly. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix questionly. Andromeda asked plane out. "What are you doing Bella?"

Bellatrix shook her head and watched Hermione who pointed the shorter end at the cookie jar and made it float to her. Everyone gasped. She grabbed another cookie and handed the wand back to her mother after she put the jar back down, and ate the treat.

"I'm bored." Hermione said and got out of her mother's lap and walked out of the room, followed quickly by Draco and Nymphadora.

"She can do wordless magic at the age of five. She was making sparks without the wand too!" Bellatrix spoke shocked at her little girl. "Should we go and take them out side for a little bit?"

The women nodded and went to find their children. Hermione was lying on the floor face down, with Draco and Nymphadora looking at her weirdly. The women looked on in amusement and question.

"Wat ya doing?" Draco asked.

"Ya look stupid." Nymphadora said.

"I fell and I didn't want to get up." Hermione answered. Bellatrix pinched the bridge of her nose. "I still have to pee though." Hermione got up and went into the bathroom down the hall. Shutting the door behind her quietly.

"My daughter is rather weird."

"She's just like you were and are now." Andromeda and Narcissa said. Hermione came out of the bathroom. They all looked at her; she had a red mark on her forehead.

Bellatrix leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her child to moan slightly. That caused the women to raise an eyebrow but not say anything.

They all walked outside to enjoy the summer weather. Hermione only walked over to some grass and lay down. Draco and Nymphadora, always doing whatever she did, copied. The mothers looked at them and giggled. They walked over to them and kneeled down and put their child's head in their laps. While the children feel asleep quickly after they sat there, they talked more.

After about ten minutes Hermione screamed and started to thrash, causing the women to jump and try and wake her up. Nothing could wake her. Draco and Nymphadora shot up and pulled Hermione by her ankles and saw that the mothers watched them. Hermione shot up and started to punch them and scratch relentlessly. Only they didn't even notice, they grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the ground. She stopped moving, and slowly opened her eyes; they let go of her.

Hermione slowly sat up and looked at the blood and bruises that was on her cousin's faces. She touched where they were bleeding and the mothers were in tears but didn't move. They watched as where Hermione was touching started to heal instantly. She leaned over and kissed both Nymphadora and Draco on the mouths, which healed the bruises, then got up and walked away.

Bellatrix got up and chased after her baby and pulled her into a hug. She pulled her to the ground and didn't let go. Draco and Nymphadora were pulling into a hug as well by their mothers but they were picked up as they walked over to where Bellatrix and Hermione were.

"What just happened?" Narcissa asked the kids once she saw Bellatrix sit up with Hermione still in her arms. Andromeda and Narcissa sat next to their older sister.

"The swake man towchures Hermiwone wen she sweeping." Draco said after a minute of thinking.

"Cwociow!" Nymphadora screamed.

"Still think you should learn how to speech better." Hermione said once she stopped laughing at the bad grammar.

"What are they talking about baby?" Bellatrix said a little confused at their explanation.

"The Snake Man tortures me when I'm asleep because you did something wrong. He is always yelling Crucio." The three mothers perked up at her saying an Unforgivable Curse.

"Who's the snake man?" Andromeda asked the children.

"He is pale and has no nose." Hermione answered.

"The Dark Lord." Narcissa answered.

Hermione poked her nose and pointed to Narcissa. "Him! Him! Said quote. 'Bellatrix will pay for not obeying me. So I will torture her most pressssousssss. Crucccio!' Unquote." Hermione said. Bellatrix started to cry right then as she looked at her daughter. Hermione whipped her tears away and kissed her nose and then her lips. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"You go through that every night?" Bellatrix sniffled.

"Not every night." She pointed to her cousins. "Only when they are around."

~6 Years Later~

Bellatrix was crying rather hard and was being gripped by her sisters and niece and nephew as the funeral for Hermione LeStrange was taking place. Bellatrix was worried when her daughter never came home during the first break, only to find out that she was going to be burring her baby. About two months before she found out, Hermione, Nymphadora and Draco had started their first year at Hogwarts. A few days after they were due back, McGonagall had shown up at their doorstep telling them that Hermione was killed by the werewolf that got lose on one of the rampages. As the funeral continued Bellatrix felt her heart and soul break.

~Over a period of time~

Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa had been walking Diagon Ally with Tonks and Draco when they watched the Weasley family walk by with a member missing.

"We told you we don't know where he is. All we know is that he is missing from school right after Dumbledore dies. So are Potter and that MuggleBorn Granger." Tonks answered under the gaze of her mother and aunts.

"We don't know what they have been doing. We only know is that the next day after he died they were gone as well." Draco added to what his cousin said. Just after they said that Voldemort came right into the room looking at the scene and laughed causing everyone to look at him then jump up and bow.

"You are having problems with that child of yours Bella even after death or something else?"

"Something else, My Lord." She answered obediently.

"Good that little cunt doesn't-" He wheezed then fell into a seat. He was glad she was dead, if he had to tell everyone, even now with everyone here it still made him happy about that. She was distracting Bellatrix and he didn't like that thought at all. The family nodded. He decided to bring up what he was supposed to be there for, before he left. "He is killing me slowly My Dears. Potter is still killing me. I don't know how though."

They all looked at the man in front of them with clouded eyes. "I want you to go to the Department of Mysteries and get my prophesy." They all nodded and left to go on the mission.

Once they got there they all heard arguing and walked up onto the group that was there, seeing the MudBlood, the adults gasped. She looked like Bellatrix daughter with short boy cut, brown hair, and brown eyes. Everyone turned and looked at the Death Eaters surrounding them and the Family walking up to them. Then a battle broke out. Once the kids got out with the prophecy smashed, Bellatrix finally break down.

"She... she..." She broke into a sob. "I'm not going to fight her. I don't know who she is but she looks like my baby. I'm not fighting her. Never."

~Battle at Hogwarts~

Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Tonks, and Draco were standing there as they watched the doppelganger standing on the other side of them, with Ronald Weasley's arm slung around her. "Bella she looks like your daughter?" Voldemort wheezed.

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix said quietly.

"Then she will die as well." The MudBlood look alike looked over at the Dark Lord and then at Harry, she smirked. She snapped her fingers just as Harry dropped out of Hagrid's arms and shot a spell at Voldemort. The family backed up while no one else moved. Nagini slithered over toward where Hermione was and jumped to kill her, when Neville sliced through the snake killing it. Voldemort looked horrified and then his wand was shot out of his hands, by Harry.

They all watched as Voldemort dropped to the ground dead, then the girl walked over and cast a wordless 'FireFend' onto the dead body causing him to disappear forever. The light turned around and walked back into the castle, as some of the Death Eaters had run off, or walked up to their family and friends, in the Light side or Dark side, and hugged them.

Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve and looked at her arm, her family doing the same thing as they watched it disappear. "He's gone. Gone, gone. Never coming back, gone."

Bellatrix looked up to see who said that and saw her, the girl that looked like her daughter with shorter hair, whom she hadn't seen in almost seven years, looking at her. "Who are you? Why do you look so much like her?" The girl smiled and then raised her wand and caused the glamour to disappear. Her hair grew longer and curlier, her eyes and hair went darker, and she got taller and bigger around the bust slightly. There stood Hermione LeStrange. Not dead and very much alive. In all her glory. Bellatrix let out a squeal and engulfed her in her arms and started to cry hard.

"Never... again... never... again." Bellatrix sobbed into her daughter's chest. She had grown over the time that she was gone.

Andromeda and Narcissa smacked her in the head; along with Tonks and Draco. She looked at them and smiled and pulled one arm out to say 'group hug,' which they did at the invitation.

"Hey 'Mione? Why are you hugging Death Eaters? And why do you look different. You kind of look like her." Ron asked once he and Harry walked over to the girl. "And why is LeStrange crying over you? I thought she hated MuggleBorns."

"Ronald." They watched him gulp. "You know she lied to keep them safe." Harry said once he smacked his best friend in the back.

"What did she lie about?" Cluelessly, Ron asked.

"Ronald. My mother is crying because she hasn't seen me in seven years. The same way your mother was crying over you before the war started." Hermione explained. Just as Bellatrix pulled back, standing on her tippy toes and put her face into the crook of her daughter's neck, kissing her neck and then pulling a moan out of her again.

"Why do you always moan whenever I would kiss you, baby?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione shook her head and said 'later.'

"Wait so what's your real name? It's not Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

"No it's Hermione LeStrange." Draco answered for his cousin. They looked at Hermione who was looking Bellatrix in the eyes as if they were talking to one other. Hermione leaned in and kissed her mother's forehead, then her nose, then her lips. She did it as an apology for putting her threw all that she did.

"That doesn't look like mother daughter love to me. More like they are lovers." Ron said. "Granted they might have had a closer relationship or something. Mione Mum wanted to talk to you by the way."

Hermione grabbed her mother's hand, which she intertwined their fingers, then followed Harry and Ron, with the rest following her. Once they got over to the Weasley family did everyone watch as Molly Weasley engulfs her into a hug, pulling back and looking over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of the woman.

"I see you rekindled your mother and family dear."

"Why was I the only one that didn't know?!" Ron yelled.

"Because you can't keep that big mouth shut of yours." Hermione yelled back at him. "You don't mind if I go home do you Molly?"

"Not at all dear, you haven't seen them in seven years, you deserve it. I just hate that Albus made you do all of that to keep Harry out of trouble and alive." Molly answered and then Hermione's family perked up in question at that.

"I will always love and loath that old man." Hermione said once she waved to the Weasley's and then told her family to grab her and apparate out.

Once they were back, they finally start to ask her questions. Hermione said 'wait' then walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. Everyone came into the room to see her eating.

"What?" Hermione said when she got weird looks.

"You just watched people die and you burned a dead body and you want to eat?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course." They looked shocked at this. "I've seen much worse over the seven years I was with Harry and Ron and when we 'suddenly left' we did just that. We left. With nothing. So for a few years I barely had anything to eat and drink. We were starving and had to stay away from human contact and you guys, also the fact that if you did catch us Albus's plan would have gone straight down the drain."

"What was this plan?" Draco asked.

"His plan that he asked me to take hold of in first year was to protect Harry at all costs. He then told me that I had to leave you all behind if I really wanted to keep you all safe. If I didn't they would have thrown me into Azkaban for 'giving away secrets.' I protested of course, but then I thought about if Voldemort did win, that my mother would die because of it, and I can't live with something that would most likely destroy her. It had to stop. So I just left without a word and went to live with the Weasley's, then everywhere and nowhere for the next year." Hermione's eyes darkened.

"Baby." Bellatrix walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Did something else happen?"

"I... I was..." Hermione sighed. "Right before I could leave, Voldemort got a hold of me." Their eyes widened at the thought. "H-he ripped out my... uterus..." Hermione let a tear roll down her cheek while her family started to cry and freak out about the news. "That's not all though." They all looked at her horrified at what else would have happened to the girl. "Greyback ever rant about 'a good virgin fuck' to you guys?"

Bellatrix looked completely mortified at this and then just fainted. Hermione was out of her chair and at her mother's side rubbing her head carefully. "Mum." Bellatrix grumbled. Hermione put her head on her mothers. "I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that bad." Bellatrix broke out in tears and loud sobs at the sound of her daughter saying the same thing she said all those years ago. "Shh."

"I am a failure." Bellatrix said once she lifted her head off the floor and sat at the table. "I'm a failure of a mother. Would you imagine that?" She continued to say this while everyone tried to tell her otherwise. Once Hermione got annoyed by this, she smacked her mother right in the face, silencing everyone in the room.

"You are not a failure." Bellatrix looked at her daughter completely stunned that she was slapped in the face. "You will never be a failure in my eyes. No matter what you do or why you do it. You will always be the mother I love because of those flaws." Hermione reached over and rubbed and kissed the cheek that had her hand print on it. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

They all went into the living room to sit as a family like they did all those years ago, before they went into Hogwarts. Hermione was snuggled up to her mother who was half lying on top of her. They didn't care because they both like to cuddle one other. Bellatrix looked over at her sisters when Andromeda and Narcissa looked at her, with a twinkle in their eyes. They wanted to see what Hermione would do if she was touched again.

So Bellatrix brought her hand to Hermione's thigh and began to run it slowly up her daughter's leg and arse before stopping at her lower back. Everyone heard it. There was a short intake of breath and then a very low, deep moan followed after it. Hermione pulled back to look at her mother.

"Baby you have always done that whenever I touch you or kiss you somewhere. Why do you moan to my touch?" Bellatrix asked for the second time that day. Hermione blushed and turned her head away from her mother to see Draco and Tonks giving her knowing looks and smiles. The mothers looked at the three kids and saw that they all knew but wouldn't share. Hermione rolled off the couch she was on and stood up to leave the room.

Tonks and Draco got up to escort her out of the room. They all headed up to Hermione's room. Once they were gone, did the sisters act up and follow them up the stairs. They walked up to Hermione's room and listened to the teens talk.

"You're never going to tell her?" Draco asked.

"Would you in her place?" Tonks snapped. "Really you know it's been going on sense she was five. Right after we found her face down on the ground."

"Hey in my defense I really did fall." Hermione giggled. "Then I lied because she was behind me. I didn't want her to kiss my forehead though."

"Hey they weren't the one trying to figure out sex at seven either." Draco said with a laugh.

"Whatever made you finger yourself at seven though?" Tonks asked. The women gasped slightly, inaudible threw the door.

"Well one other thing I never told anyone was that Voldemort wasn't only torturing me in my sleep, he would rape and beat me. Then he would rape my mother. And because we all know I have weird thoughts about her, I got slightly aroused by that. Granted, burning his dead body was because I was getting him back for rapping her in my head." Hermione shrugged. "Still never going to tell her why I moan whenever she touches me."

"Does it have to do with the fact that even you are a momma's girl?" Draco teased.

"I am a momma's girl. I just don't want it the way you have it you little twerp." Hermione growled out. "How bout, um, it feels really tingly."

"That explains why you stopped letting her touch you at eight. You knew about sex and knew what you were feeling. You thought it was wrong too?" Tonks after. Hermione heard whispering.

"Hey stop bringing up that fact." Hermione pointed toward the door. "Do you remember the cookie plan?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah like the fact that you knew that they were outside the door or not, right?" Tonks asked again.

"Yeah well we just spilled everything to them." The mothers, at being found out, came into the room. "And I can't believe that I didn't know they were there till I heard them whisper." Hermione continued. "So now you know why I moan."

Bellatrix looked at her sisters, who nodded and grabbed their teenager and walked out of the room closing the door behind them. "Baby."

"No don't say it; I don't want to hear it." Hermione snapped, pulling her wand out on her mother. "I don't want to hear something that I know you're going to say." She cried out.

"Baby." Bellatrix walked closer to her and then swatted her wand away, pulling her into a kiss. "I like it when you kiss me."

Hermione looked so happy that you would have been blinded by it. "Really?" She asked after a moment of thought. Bellatrix nodded, looking up at her daughter.

"When you kissed me after the battle I was so happy. I couldn't think straight." Hermione snorted at what her mother said. "Why are you laughing?"

"'I couldn't think straight.' I think you just called yourself gay." Bellatrix thought about it then laughed and pulled her daughter back into a kiss. "Can I..." She trailed off.

"You have to tell me baby."

"Can I go farther than... kissing you?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Do whatever you want to me." Bellatrix said after a moment of thought.

"I'm not going to do anything that you are not alright with." Hermione said strictly.

Bellatrix nodded her head then shook it and pulled her daughter into a kiss and pushed her down onto her bed. Hermione flipped them over and took over as to what was going to happen.

~Couple of hours later~

Hermione lent her mother one of her belly shirts and a clean pare a panties, while she put on a wife beater and a pair of boy shorts. They both walked out of Hermione's room and finally joined the rest of the family.

When Hermione and Bellatrix came into the room, everyone looked at them; Narcissa and Andromeda looked confused at the wardrobe change but said nothing. Bellatrix started to blush at what just happened between them and hid behind her daughter. Everyone looked at them and only did Tonks and Draco know what had happened.

"So... you have fun Hermione?" They asked at the same time.

"Shut up." Was all Hermione shot back at them. "Mum?" Bellatrix lifted her head and then walked closer to her, blushing more if possible. Hermione sat down and Bellatrix sat down next to her, grabbing her hand and playing with her daughters fingers.

"How about this." Tonks looked at Bellatrix. "How was the first time fucking your daughter?" Andromeda and Narcissa looked at Tonks and then at Bellatrix and Hermione. Bellatrix started to blush harder and tried to hide her face with her hair then leaned over to Hermione and hid into her shoulder.

"Well Tonks, I think she loved it." Draco said. They laughed and then they looked at their mothers. "Maybe we should have let them have their first to, no?"

"That would be fun and you know it." Hermione piped up not even slightly fazed by them talking about incest. They always used to kiss and 'play' with each other all the time. Even with Draco putting it in them, it didn't really do anything because they were so small. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa looked mortified by this.

"What are you three saying? You all have done incest before?" Narcissa said befuddled by what she's hearing.

Tonks and Draco looked at Hermione to explain this rather than them. "Of course we all ways used to 'play' with one other like that from the age seven and up. Till Hogwarts. It's one of the reasons we were so close back then."

"What?!" The three mothers yelled.

"What don't tell me you three never thought of it before?" They didn't do anything but look guilty. "Yeah well we were only experimenting. And I getting my mother to love me the way I did was top priority for me." Bellatrix leaned up and kissed her daughter. "All I thought about was my mother loving the Dark Lord more than me, so I got revenge. Her loving him was going to kill herself. I didn't want that."

"But then you wouldn't be a virgin when Greyback rapped you." Andromeda pointed out.

"No matter who I fucked I was being raped by a WEREWOLF. Draco was on the small side at the time. He is probably hung like a horse because girl juices are what make a dick bigger to begin with." Hermione answered in a know-it-all way. "I would jump on that Aunt Cissy." At this comment Draco's pants bulged up at the idea of having his mother, and his father losing out on her. "See, look, he wants it."

Narcissa looked at her niece and then looked down at her son, then his pants. Seeing the budge. She moved slightly and then went to reach out. Stopped, then reached out to grab her son threw his pants. "Two down. One to go."

Hermione looked over at Tonks whose hair was normally neon pink, now a normal brown. Her horny side was out to play. "Hey Aunt Andy? Did you know that Brown for Tonks means arousal?" Andromeda shook her head at the odd question, after she looked away from her baby sister, and looked at her daughter to ask her if it did. Seeing her hair, she gulped. She never saw her daughter with her hair color. Tonks reached out with her hands and pinched her mother's nipples, receiving a moan.

"And my job is done." Hermione looked at her mother who had a look of happiness and pride in her eyes. "Yeah yeah." Hermione leaned down and brought her mother to her and kissed her happily.

~About some time later~

"So that's what it feels like." Narcissa said once she and Draco walked back into the room with Andromeda and Tonks following behind them. Tonks was wearing boy shorts and a sports bra while Andromeda was wearing her blue lingerie, that just so happened to match Tonks's hair. Narcissa was wearing Draco's boxers and his button up shirt with only the bottom two buttons, buttoned. Draco had on his pants with nothing else.

Hermione looked over at the party coming back into the room. And giggled at what she saw. "I love your state of dress." Hermione joked.

Tonks walked in and sat down next to her mother. "Hey, now they can't judge you, can they?"

"I never did that so they wouldn't judge us." Hermione joked. "No seriously I only did that so they know what it really feels like to be with someone younger and is your child. You can never beat that kind of pleasure and love you get from that."

"You're so poetic." Bellatrix said after she thought about it. "When did you get so wise?"

"Is that a trick question?" The teens asked. The adults laughed at how they said it and then they continued to talk until early in the morning. Once it was about five in the morning they all watched as Hermione stood up and then walked over to the window just as an owl tapped onto it.

Grabbing the piece of parch paper off its leg, she opened it and read it out load. "Dear Granger... I mean LeStrange... Hermione... I was wondering if you would like to come to my house this evening at three P.M. I wanted to try having sex with you again. I know that's straight forward and all, but I really didn't want to get caught that night. Yours, Viktor Krum."

"What?!" Bellatrix yelled out. Hermione ignored her and then walked over to the table that held threats for the owl and gave him one and quickly wrote out a reply and placed it on the owl. Watching it fly away Bellatrix walked up to her daughter whining.

"Hmn. What was that? What did you say? You're mine..." Bellatrix wined at her daughter.

"Well Viktor was one of the people that was accepted into The Goblet of Fire, and lost the thing, but I was who he went to the ball with. I declined him because I have you. And that night was rather weird, he couldn't even get hard and made the excuse that he didn't want to get caught. But I left anyway." Bellatrix bounced up and down and hugged Hermione and pulled her back over to the couch and sat in her lap.

"You know Hermione, you were really beautiful that night." Draco said after he thought about what she looked like. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a nod. "Do you still have that dress? I want to see you wearing it again." She sighed then pushed her mother off and walked out of the room going to her room.

"You're in for a treat Auntie Bella." Tonks said and watched as Bellatrix was slightly giddy. After about five minutes of waiting Hermione came back into the room with the dress on and hair in a lazy bun.

"I didn't feel like putting on make-up and my hair wasn't this length." Everyone looked at her in complete awe. "What is there something on my face?"

"God Damn you're even hotter than four years ago." Draco and Tonks said. The mothers mouthed 'Hotter?' and then they walked over to one of the books and pictures they had of every year and event. Showing them a picture of Hermione and Viktor Krum kissing. "Your black hair brings it all together."

"And he couldn't fuck you?" Bellatrix said after a minute. "She was that hot and he couldn't get it up." Hermione nodded. "Well I'm happy that he couldn't get it up for you." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That... didn't sound right..." Hermione walked over to her mother and grabbed her chin.

"Care to explain mother dear."

"Um... I don't know how to... explain that." Bellatrix tried to pull her chin from her daughter; she grabbed her daughter's wrist. "You're hurting me." Hermione let go and walked out of the room. "What did I just do?"

"You just made Hermione feel self conscious about what she looks like and if you love her." Tonks said off handily. Bellatrix's eyes bulged out of her head and she ran out of the room. "That's what she gets when she just says things to a girl that went through that entire trauma."

Draco looked at Tonks. "You know if I was to have a child with my mother, it would be her child and grandchild?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tonks looked at her cousin.

"I honestly don't even know."

"Well okay then. Thanks for the... abnormal fact... You sound like that girl... Luna, I think... Do you intend to get your mother pregnant?" Narcissa looked at her son thoughtfully. Andromeda giggled at the thought of seeing her baby sister pregnant again.

"Why not? I would love to have children. And if I was to go out and find someone they wouldn't like my relationship with my mother. Plus isn't Lupin yo-!" Tonks slapped her hand over Draco's mouth.

"Don't even finish that sentence." She threatened.

"Lupin?" Narcissa asked.

"Our teacher." Draco said once he got her hand off his mouth.

"What about him?" Andromeda asked.

"Nothing." "She's pregnant." They hear at the same time. Then their eyes shot over to Tonks who looked at Draco and then started to beat him up. "I SAID TO SHUT UP! YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL THEM ANYTHING YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT NYMPHADORA!?" Andromeda yelled. One, if she heard right, her daughter is pregnant. Two, her daughter was fucking a teacher. Three, she was jealous.

Tonks gulped and looked at her mother. "I... uh... I'm-." Bellatrix walked into the room crying her eyes out.

"She won't let me into her room. She won't let me in. She hates me. I'm a horrible person." Bellatrix paced back and forth. Hermione came into the room and engulfed her mother into a hug.

"Why are you crying?" She kissed her forehead. "I didn't let you in because I was in the bathroom and I locked the door." She kissed her nose. "And I could never hate you." She pecked her on the lips. "And you are NEVER going to be a horrible person to me." She kissed her mother again. "I love you." Sliding her panties to the side, she pushed her figures into her mother. Hearing an 'I love you.' and then a moan, Hermione knew she did right.

Everyone watched as Hermione pumped into her mother relentlessly. Watching as Bellatrix gripped her daughter to stay standing and then came all over the place, leaving a slight puddle under their feet. Hermione removed her fingers from Bellatrix and stuck them in her mouth sucking them clean. Bellatrix couldn't move, so Hermione picked her up bridal style and then put her on the couch.

"So what were you guys yelling about before we came in here?" Hermione asked once her mother curled into her side with a smile.

"Well I need to take my mother up stairs after that show. But we were talking about," Draco, pointing to Tonks, "A little situation."

Hermione looked at Tonks. "Oh I got to hear this one." Tonks looked at her confused.

"You know what's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Of course." They all looked at her. "Just because I never talked to you guys ever again, didn't mean I didn't watch over you. I know about Lupin."

"So you can tell me what the fuck my daughter was doing." Andromeda demanded of Hermione.

"Yes, I can tell you. But I'm not because that would be your new found lover's job."

Everyone looked at Tonks awaiting an answer from the girl. She huffed and then she looked her mother straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I was failing a class and I really wanted to pass so I was taking after lesson classes with Lupin. It just so happen to be a night on the full moon and he started transforming." She took a deep breath. "He started to fuck me. Not that I minded, I was really stressing out and it helped a little. Then when he found out I was pregnant with his child, he said he would pay for the baby, and pass me in the class so that I don't tell anyone about what had happened. He really loved his job." Everyone perked up at the pasted tense. "He died in the war, but he still put half of his money into my vault for his baby. The rest was passed into my vault once he passed. Rest his soul."

"Well at least the man is taking care of his child even after death." Andromeda sighed. "I'm really jealous right now." Hermione giggled and Andromeda looked at her confused. "Why are you giggling, Hun?"

"Because you just admitted to being jealous." Andromeda started to shake her head. "You said that out loud not in your head Aunt Andy. And Tonks is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Tonks smiled big. "I want to name him Teddy."

"Why Teddy?" Narcissa asked.

"I want him to have my father's name." They all awed the pregnant woman.

"So I am going back on what I said earlier. I want children and after watching what Hermione did to Auntie Bella and Tonks saying she's pregnant, I'm off to become a father." With that Draco pulled his mother up and walked out of the room with her. Narcissa was a very bright red at the admission of her son. He was planning on making sure she was pregnant. 'That's a lot of love making,' was her last thought, once she left the room.

"Whelp looks like we're going to have a few new feet pattering around the house." Hermione looked at Bellatrix. "I know a spell you know." Bellatrix perked up. "I can get you pregnant if you want to join in with the little pitter pattering feet. And I always wanted kids... even with the circumstances."

"I want to have your child for you, baby." Andromeda looked pissed off. Tonks cleared her throat to get Hermione's attention and saw Tonks pointing at her mother, who, by the way, was silently screaming murder to Hermione.

"Tonks come here a minute." Tonks got up and walked to stand in front of Hermione. She pulled out her wand and put it to her hip bone. Tonks watched as a rattle appeared on her hip. "If she wants to have a baby then it will activate. If not it won't, until she does. Once it is used, it goes away, unless she doesn't conceive, then it will stay there until she does." Hermione looked at Andromeda who now was praising Merlin and back for her. "It will not affect Teddy in anyway. Just make sure you scissor her because you don't grow a dick."

~Some time later~

Hermione was sitting with her family, in the garden, as the six new born babies played with one other. Bellatrix and Narcissa ended up having twins, even though there have never been any twins in their family. They both figured it was from Lucius and Rodolphus sides of the family. It wasn't, but Draco and Hermione were not going to tell them that. Andromeda ended up having a girl. Bellatrix and Narcissa has fraternal twins, both having a boy and a girl. Tonks had Teddy and he was older by a few months. And felt the need to protect the younger babies from anything. Even a butterfly.

The babies' names were- Tonks: Teddy, Andromeda: Anora (Tonks still thinks she is high when she thinks of names), Narcissa: (G) Caroline and (B) Nikki, Bellatrix: (B) Blaze and (G) Max.

Narcissa and Bellatrix originally had the names of the girls Caroline and Nikki and the boys Blaze and Max, but it didn't sound right so they switched names before their twins were born. It worked out because now they make a little more sense than they did before that. Caroline and Max seemed to grow fond of one other quickly and were always around each other, or whining to be near the other. Blaze, Nikki, and Anora followed Teddy around everywhere. Though they all got their ways in getting in trouble they seemed to plan in little baby language.

They would visit the Weasley's all the time even though they never asked about the fathers; they just thought that The Black Sisters got pregnant before their husbands went to Azkaban and Tonks found her a man, that apparently died in war. So no one mentioned it. Though Ginny on the other hand knew who the actual 'fathers' were because she knew about the spell.

~7 Years later (Kids are 7)~

Teddy had his mother's ability to change appearance so he always had either blue or pink hair despite his mood. He was a rambunctious kid and got along with everyone but mostly Anora. Anora being the youngest stayed near the oldest as to not get picked on. She had brown hair with natural blonde and red highlights with in her hair, and was on the small side of everything. Teddy and Anora were much more different from the others. They were both reserved and quiet and mostly only spoke when spoken to. No one understood that, as both of their parents, plus Lupin, were rather talkative. They talked to each other with no problem but when it came to others, it was difficult.

Blaze and Nikki were always by each other's sides. Nikki had blonde spiked hair and was a little chubby. Blaze had brown hair almost the same color as a dark red also spiked, went with his name, and he also had a lanky look. Blaze and Nikki loved to pull tricks onto their twins and always finished each other's sentences. Fred and Gorge found the two to be the cutest of the 6 kids because they followed the two all over the place and liked to help with their shop and prank others with them. They would also help test the new items for the Weasley twins. They loved being testers for, as they called it, perfection.

Caroline had blonde hair that went down to her butt and was a little on the 'I'm better than you' attitude. Max had dark curly hair and was a funny child to be around. Even if she and Caroline were complete opposites they shared the same room and sometimes the same bed if they didn't want to sleep alone. Mostly when they knew their cousins were going to 'attack.' Narcissa and Bellatrix saw how close Caroline and Max were getting but never said anything. They figured if they wanted to ask if something was right or wrong they would. They also found out that Caroline was rather good at riding horses while Max had a good hand at helping with baking cupcakes. She hated baking anything else.

Hermione was planning a big surprise for the entire family; well she thought it was a surprise. She didn't know how they would react to what she did. She had about a month ago, gone out and used the money that she had gotten over the years to buy a plot of land and build a bigger and more beautiful manor upon it.

She was planning on bringing them all to it and then telling the kids to go run around and look for a room they wanted to stay in. She already had all the rooms to the kid's likings. She had gone around one day and asked everyone what they would add or take away from the rooms they were staying in and wrote it all down after she talked to them. She didn't think anyone noticed. She even had Ginny help with all of the planning and even with a ring that she wanted to give the love of her life.

The ring she chose for the woman was a black diamond with six little green diamonds going around it. It took all her thought and Ginny's to come up with it but it was worth it. She then finished the house on a happy note and furnished it. Once the bed in her room was there she made a plan for how she would ask Bellatrix to marry her. She would tell her to go to the room and on the bad would be the box, with the ring, and then on the bad would be rose peddles spelling out, 'Will you marry me?' it was romantic, but she just hopped her mother said yes.

When Ginny noticed that Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were pregnant she knew no one would marry them off so she went and decided she finally knew what career she wanted. She then went out of her way to become a judge so that she could make sure that they could get married one day. When Hermione found out about this, Ginny told her why she wanted to become what she did, she walked over to the girl and kissed her on the lips and thanked her.

Of course there was a little problem with that, because Bellatrix was standing right there. She was sleeping on the couch for a week with Tonks and Draco laughing at her. Bellatrix never even asked why she kissed the redhead until the end of the week. Hermione just answered that she kissed her for something she was going to do in the future. Bellatrix was confused but let it slide.

~The Day (Kids now 10)~

Hermione walked up to her family while they were in the kitchen having breakfast. She stood in the doorway just watching them laugh and talk and be a family. Well she was watching them until someone noticed her. Tonks looked over with a confused and amused face.

"Why are you standing there?" Hermione just smiled and then tears started to fall from her eyes, alarming everyone. "Hermione?" Everyone stood up and tried to comfort the girl even though they didn't know what was going on.

"Baby?" Bellatrix asked as she whipped away the tears.

"Mum." This confused the little ones, because they didn't know why she was calling her mom. Hermione kissed her on the forehead tenderly. "Everyone," Hermione pulled back, "I have something I want to show you all. And I'm crying happy tears." She smiled at the end.

Everyone calmed down and then continued on with their breakfast. The adults did notice something with the little ones though; they were all looking back and forth between the adults because they all seemed okay with the 'Mum' thing that Hermione had said. Max spoke up.

"Mumma, why did you call Mummy, Mum?" All the adults' mouths opened and closed.

Hermione then just gave up in trying to find a good excuse and just said what was to be said eventually; the truth. "Because Bellatrix is my mother. Your mother and grandmother." They little ones were shocked as were the adults.

"When I was younger than you, I found out that I wanted my mother as a lover not just my mother. Yes I knew it was wrong so I ignored the feeling and pretended nothing was wrong with me." She looked between the adults and the children and then continued. "You remember all the stories I would tell you for bed time?" The kids nodded. "Everything I told you is a true because that was how I grew up. Without my family, without my mother." She looked sad again. "But because of that life I lived, I figured out who I was inside." Everyone smiled.

"We love you either way." All the children said at the same time, other than Max, she had more questions.

"Is Uncle Draco and Aunty Dora the same?" Max asked once she looked around the room. The adults look mortified that the 10 year old figured it out that fast. They nodded their heads to confirm the truth. "We still accept you."

Caroline then giggled at Max and kissed her on the cheek. "Maxi." The girl turned her head and laughed at the blonde. Getting a kiss on her lips from the girl caused Bellatrix and Narcissa to jump in their seats.

"Ha I told you!" Narcissa said excitedly. Everyone looked at the two. "I told you that my baby would be the one to do something first to Max, I was right."

Bellatrix looked annoyed by this. "Just because you said they were going to start kissing and dating first because Caroline was going to be the one to show us that, doesn't mean anything in my book." She turned away from her younger sister.

"Wait you were saying we would start doing this?!" Max said scared.

"Baby we still love you. Your cousins; most PureBlood children are married off to the cousins. PureBlood children are defiantly not married off to their parents though. But we are not conventional at all."

"Okay then." Max said and kissed Caroline again, holding the kiss longer like they normally do. The parents watched on, happy, confused, and slightly aroused. Once breakfast ended Hermione gathered her family and pushed them out the door in order to go where she has been planning all month long.

As they left the wards, Hermione did a head count, to make sure everyone was there and then told them to grab onto the Port Key she had. Once they went through and came to the place they were to go, Hermione announced what she needed to announce.

"Okay, kids go pick a room you want to stay in and get comfortable." The children ran off quickly to find a room they wanted, and all you heard throughout the house was, 'We call this one!' and 'This one's ours!'

"Follow me." Everyone else just looked at Hermione as she walked away. Once they got to the hallway Hermione was taking them to, they saw three doors; two doors along the hallway and one at the very end. It was a small hallway so they didn't understand why three doors were there.

They walked through a hall and Hermione lifted her hand and pointed to a double door. "Aunt Andy and Dora, that's your room." The two in question walked into the room and fell in love with it instantly. Hand raised Hermione pointed to the room on the other side. "Aunt Cissy and Draco, that's your room."

Hermione then pointed to the last room at the end and Bellatrix understood and walked over to the door. Andromeda, Narcissa, Dora and Draco all looked out the door to their rooms and then watched as Bellatrix walked into her room on the end, while Hermione turned around and walked the opposite way from the door.

Suddenly the four's heads shot to the door Bellatrix just disappeared behind because she screamed. "OH MY GOD YES!" The four ran into the room she was in.

"What's going on?" Andy asked once she made it into the room. Bellatrix was crying and covering her mouth with her hand and then pointed at the bed. Everyone turned to the bed and saw what they thought was completely not Hermione fashioned.

"Wow that girl is very ballsy." Tonks said after she saw the message. "Where's the ring?" Bellatrix grabbed the box off of the bed and then showed it to the rest, still crying her eyes out. As she turned around to face them she saw a piece of paper on the door. She looked at it in curiosity. Everyone else turned after they looked at the ring to see what she was staring at. Draco walked up to the paper and pulled it off the door and read it out loud.

"I know this might sound shady and completely rude. But the house you are standing in right now, yeah, it is ours. I bought this plot of land about three years ago and built us a home where we could call ours. Everyone's rooms are how they like it and with who they want in it. (Even if I already knew about Max and Caroline before the rest of you because they started asking me questions about, 'things.') I wanted us to have a bigger home and not some house that I was at. Welcome home."

Everyone looked between each other in amazement. "Just when you think you have her figured out this happens." Tonks joked out. "This girl is full of surprises." She turned to Bellatrix who pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "Good luck Aunty Bella." Everyone laughed.

They all walked out of the room in search of the girl they loved as family or otherwise. When they found her she was sitting on the back deck, about to fall asleep in her chair, with the kids playing in a pool in the back yard. Bellatrix walked right over to her daughter and plopped right onto the half asleep girl. She leaned in and kissed her whispering 'yes' every time she pulled back from the kiss.

Hermione's hand slowly went up her leg and under her skirt until she remembered where she was. She paused looked at the kids and then continued with her journey. "Don't make a noise and don't move weird." Hermione demanded.

The other four looked shocked at what was about to happen and sat down to make sure the kids didn't bother them or notice what was going on. Bellatrix suddenly jerked when Hermione's fingers touched her clit. Everyone say it.

"Mumma can you not keep your hands to yourself for like five minutes." Bellatrix seemed to go completely still, while the other four's mouths dropped open.

"No I can't Max." She started to move her fingers to Bellatrix's opening. "She's just very touchable." Max laughed while she got the others to continue playing somewhere other than the pool, or more like, to give her mothers' some much need privacy. So they all ended up in the back yard closer to the woods to play in either the sand box or on the swing set.

Bellatrix went to go say something but ended up moaning rather loudly because she was suddenly entered. The other four couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Come on, don't be shy." Hermione cooed into Bellatrix's ear. Bellatrix finally gave up and lifted herself to straddle the girl so she could feel more of her. They ended up in a very passionate kiss.

After Bellatrix came and calmed down did the rest finally say something. "You know it's bad that Max knew what you were doing." Draco said.

"She was asking about sex and love and lesbians and straight people and everything else under the sun about four months ago, so I told her. She then confessed to me that she liked Caroline that way and I told her it was alright to like someone, even a cousin that way." She looked to the rest. "Besides, once they get to Hogwarts, she said she was going to enter the Goblet, because she will be old enough, and she would take Caroline to the Uale Ball."

They all looked surprised by this. "So your daughter is going to enter a death match?" Dora asked.

"Yeah no one will die. I mean, I was one of the prizes in the underwater challenge thing." Everyone laughed. "We don't have a killer on the loose so it's fine."

"So that's how my daughter is going to come out to the world as a lesbian and with incest?" Bellatrix laughed slightly. "PureBloods, always doing everything to the extreme." Everyone else chuckled.

Max and Caroline ran right by them without stopping and without so much as a word like they normally do. Hermione and Max made eye contact and Hermione grinned at the girl while she smirked to her mother. When Bellatrix went to get up to see why the two were rushing Hermione pulled her back down and smiled while she shook her head.

"What do you know that we don't?" Narcissa said, only because her daughter was redder than a tomato as she ran by with Max. Just then Blaze and Nikki ran over to ask if they could call their Uncles Fred and Gorge, and help them with the shop.

"Can we? Please?!" Hermione laughed and then nodded her head.

"I'll call them and ask if they want you two over." They jumped happily. As Hermione called them and got an okay, the two boys bolted to the library, they kids scoped the house out to see where everything was, and went to travel through the Flew Network. But they knew better and waited for Draco to bring them to the Weasley's. Once Draco was back everyone looked over to Hermione.

"Okay now, answer why my daughter was red and your daughter seemed impatient." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, you know. She's just getting lucky for the first time, and Caroline was happy to help." Everyone looked shocked that she knew what was going on in the room upstairs.

"How do you know that?" Narcissa asked.

"Because that was the same face I made when I fucked my cousins for the first time." Everyone then noticed that Bellatrix was trying to hold in a laugh. "Just laugh at whatever you're trying to hold in."

Bellatrix laughed so hard that she cried. "I think our family is having a problem with finding people outside of the blood line." Everyone else thought about it and laughed with the giggling woman. Hermione looked to her mother and then noticed that she was wearing the ring. Smiling with a stupid smile she finally understood why she was saying yes to her between kisses.

She grabbed the woman's hand and then brought it up to her lips and kissed the finger with the ring on it. This caught everyone's attention. Hermione on the other hand, didn't even notice the others. She then tongued the finger which had Bellatrix going all mushy on her, and melting into her lover some more.

Pulling away Hermione kissed her tenderly on the lips. She started to kiss her ear and whisper into it with sweet nothings to see what kind of reaction she could get out of her. The crazy haired woman just leaned into her and rested her head onto her shoulder to continue listening to the girl.

"You know, you're nothing like your father when it comes to pleasing woman. Even when you were younger, you were more satisfying than him." She pulled back. "Before you went to Hogwarts, I wanted you in my arms at night, not him." Hermione grinned.

"Glad I could help with that." Bellatrix chuckled, shaking her head and slapping her arm. Hermione whined. "Ow…"

They talked for about thirty minutes when they finally noticed that Teddy and Anora were still playing in the sand box. Or they were now dancing as they were singing silly songs. Once they got bored of that though they walked back over to the house to go play the radio and dance to that instead. They were a lot more reserved than the other four.

"Are you two okay that the other four like doing their own things?" Tonks asked.

They nodded. "You have your lesbians, your trouble makers, and your calm kids." Teddy said calmly. "I think it works out perfectly fine that we all go off with, either brother, sister, or cousin, and do our own little thing. What matters is that when we all do get together we are not all yelling and fighting with one other about everything."

"Yeah I think it's cool that we can go with one other person and not have a problem with them and then hang out with the rest of the family and be about the same." Anora added in. "Let's go dance Teddy." Anora started to pull onto his hand. He smiled lovingly at the girl and then finally moved and let her drag him.

Caroline walked out of the house and right into her mother's arms; she was a few things: tired, satisfied, red with arousal, loved, and finally smelled of sex. Narcissa noticed the smell right off the bat but didn't feel the need to say anything. She knew that her baby girl was proud to smell that way because she too goes through the same thing with Draco. If you feel good about yourself, and after being please like that, then let the world know.

Everyone looked over at the girl and noticed Narcissa sniffed her first and smiled gently at her. Max decided she could come out of the house now and leaned up against the chair her parents sat upon, smiling smugly. "You tired the poor girl out Max." Hermione said off handed. Max's smiled just got bigger.

"Well it's harder to stop when you heard your name in a very breathy manner." She turned to Hermione. "Like you're very much aware of. Or would it be all three of you, because Mum and Aunties are sisters?" She eyed Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. "I just want to know why I never heard those three if Caroline was any indication to loudness." Caroline and the Black Sisters went completely red while the rest laughed at the comment.

"Maxi." Max turned so quickly that everyone thought her head might fall off. Caroline pointed to the spot before her and Max moved quickly over to her. She tapped the dark haired girl's nose. "Stop it." Max just pouted and walked back over to where she was standing before.

"Wow just bends over and takes it." Hermione said amazed. "Smarter than I thought." Everyone looked confused, then thought about it and laughed a little at that.

"Are you ready for next year?" Bellatrix asked. Max nodded but Caroline looked a little scared about it, which Max saw.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be with you the entire time. As will the other four." Caroline smiled at this. "I wonder if I'll get Slytherin."

"Well I hope I become a Griffendor, just to annoy you." Caroline said off handed. Max started to pout at the way Caroline was being to her.

"Fine your number one on my target list." Max then saw the smile coming from Caroline; both of them started laughing.

"Ah. The love of a Griffendor and a Slytherin." Hermione joked. "Ones not satisfied until the other one is tired of the fight."

~Kigo Stories~

Well that was long and incectuous. Yeah I'm the weirdo that likes incest between fictional characters. But anyway I needed to submit something so I thought I would submit this one and finish up on the other one I promised someone.. Again sorry, I know I said I would promise some other stories but still trying to type them up. The will get up most likely this summer though. Enjoy!


End file.
